In the conventional all-terrain vehicle, since the rear wheels are arranged behind the engine arranged below the rear seat, a front/rear dimension of the vehicle becomes large to spoil the compactness of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798 discloses a vehicle having a structure in which a front seat and a rear seat are arranged on front and rear sides of the vehicle, an engine is mounted below the rear seat, and left and right rear wheels are arranged behind the engine.
In order to make the vehicle more compact, the engine may be mounted more forward of the rear seat to arrange the rear wheels more forward. However, in this manner, in order to secure a footrest space for a passenger sitting on the rear seat, the piping structure such as an intake pipe and an exhaust pipe disadvantageously becomes complicated.